Pokemon Journeys! Chapter 1:My Summer In Pallet Town
by vaporeon3734
Summary: Follow Jacob and Katelin and their groups as their great adventure awaits! If you would like yourself in the story, please PM me with the information at the end of Chapter 3. Updates Tuesdays and Thursdays. Rated T for strong language and the excessive use of it. Will continue until october 10.
1. Chapter 1

All right! this story is co-authored by da_queen_of_games on Wattpad. there is a link at the bottom of the page

* * *

INTRODUCTION

welcome to the world of Pokemon (Yadayadayada about Oak explaining what it is...) so in this chapter, we have 6 main characters:

**Jacob**- young boy born in Cerulean city, with his partner he ventures to defeat the Pokemon league and become Pokemon master! (but what trainer WOULDN'T go to do tht, right?) Pokemon:  
Fireblaze: TYPE:Fire, Flying, Psychic, and Water-a young Vulpix saved from the Viridian City Rocket HQ when it exploded. thanks to Team Rocket, she is a four type Pokemon. Jacob's starter and partner Pokemon. she has wings because of a mutation when being injected with Flying type DNA

Fenna: TYPE: Fire- Jacob's first Pokemon from a professor. she is a Fennikin. always quick to react with a quick temper, she is not one to be messed with. Despite being level 56, she refuses to evolve.

Eve: TYPE: Normal- a baby Eevee who practically WORSHIPS Flareon. She is know to attempt to hit on Katelin's Flareon

Glade and Gardeva: TYPE: Psychic- a Gallade and Gardevoir duo, both captured in Hoenn by Jacob

Charcoal: TYPE: Fire, Flying- an older female Charizard that Jacob uses for Transport

**Charla**: 13 year old girl from Cerulean Cape, and a Pokemon coordinator, is Jacob's best friend and travel partner, and she has two Pokemon:

Quil: TYPE: Fire- Charla's Quilava she received as her first from professor Elm

Nite: TYPE: Dragon, Flying- Charla's shiny Dragonite and her powerhouse. used occasionally as a means of transport for her.

**Jasmine**- the one and only Olivine City gym leader! she joined Jacob and Charla to stop Team Rocket and get her Steelix back.

**Katelin**-Leader of our second traveling group, Katelin is a kind-hearted, some times hyperactive teen of 14 years. she is Jacob's direct Rival, and and always fight back with FORCE. she hails from Pallet Town. here are her pokemon:

Aqua: TYPE: Water, Flying- originally Katelin's starter Charizard, he was taken and experimented on by Neo Team Rocket. Katelin got him back, but not before he was altered. he has blue skin, a fin-like tail, and webbed feet. he is know to attempt to hit on Charcoal

Mew: TYPE: Psychic hard to believe isn't it! but in this story, all legendaries except for Ho-oh and the Sinnoh legends have is Katelin's powerhouse

Rai- an abandoned Raichu who Katelin saved from starvation, he is always looking for a fight

Lugia: TYPE: Water, Flying, Psychic

Darkrai: TYPE: Dark

Flareon: TYPE: Fire

**Red**- we all know who Red is. You know, trainer from Red, Blue Yellow, Green, Firered, and Leafgreen? well here's the difference: He's a coordinator. He is the direct Rival of Charla. he carries these Pokemon:  
Pika (obviously): TYPE: Electric- We all know Pika! friends from the start, Red and Pika put the hurt on Team Rocket (and occasionaly Charla)

Aero (Aerodactyl): TYPE: Rock, Flying

Snor (Snorlax): TYPE: Normal

Saur (Venusaur): TYPE: Grass, Poison

Poli (Poliwrath): TYPE: Water

Vee (Espeon): TYPE: Psychic

**Gold**- Hailing from New Bark Town, its GOLD! He hits his poke-balls with a pool cue (pool stick) and is angry with Fireblaze for reasons to be explained later. He carries the Pokemon:

Exbo: TYPE: Fire- The Typhlosion himself, it's EXBO! he is Gold's powerhouse

Aibo (Ambipom): TYPE: Normal

Polibo (Politoed): TYPE: Water, Grass

Sunbo (Sunflora): TYPE: Grass

Togebo (Togekiss): TYPE: Normal, Flying

Sudobo (Sudowoodo): TYPE: Rock

and finally-

**Black**- from Nuvema Town, he has his ups and downs. these include him getting up at 5 in the morning and shouting his dreams to the world. lately Katelin has been joining in... his Pokemon:  
Brav- His Braviary, he is the powerhouse. he is a mean, lean, flying MACHINE!

Musha- gotta have someone clear your mind! Musha eats Black's dream when he needs to concentrate.

Tep- Go Tepig! Tep is a male, and Black's first Pokemon from a professor

* * *

With Introductions out of way, we get on with the story in the next chapter of MY SUMMER IN PALLET TOWN!

* * *

CHAPTER 1

_Katelin's POV_

"Welcome to the world of-"

"Hey Katelin, what are you doing?" Red interrupts

"I was narrating the friggin' story," I yelled

"I'M GOING TO BE THE BEST POKÉMON TRAINER ON EARTH!" Black randomly shouted

"BLACK YOU ARE GOING TO WAKE UP GOLD IF U KEEP YELLING" Red yelled back

"You know what forget it" I say  
"Whats wrong with her" Black asked Red

"The world may never know" Red says

"I HEARD THAT" I screamed at them

I storm off 'I can't believe the nerves of those boys' I said to myself. I walked out of a patch of tall grass. I see some tents in the distance  
'Maybe they are Pokemon trainers too' I thought to myself. My angry stomps turn into calm strides. I see a fuzzy out line of 3 people about 13 or 14. As i move closer i see that one of them is Jacob. i pull out Gold's typhlosion that I stole (Did i say steal? I meant borrowed). I walk closer to where he is. standing in front of him I let out Mew, Lugia,and Exbo.  
"Let's Battle" I said with a cocky smirk.

"Crap..." he says

_Jacob's POV_

"Let's Battle,"

I spin around to see Katelin, followed by Lugia, Mew, and Exbo.

"Crap..."

"FINE! If it's a battle you want it's a battle you get!"

"How about a triple battle?"  
"Fine by me Katelin. FENNA! CHARCOAL! FIREBLAZE! TIME FOR BATTLE!" Fenna and Charcoal appear out of their Poke-balls and Fireblaze hops off my shoulder.

"Right, three fire types..." she's thinking.

"ALL RIGHT YOU GUYS! MEW TRANSFORM INTO VAPOREON!" she yells

Mew becomes a rainbow glowing figure, then spins around in a circle, and a blast of bright light appears. when it's done, a Vaporeon falls to the ground.

"ALL RIGHT GUYS! LUGIA, AERO BLAST! MEW, WATERGUN! AND EXBO, BLAST BURN!"

"FENNA DIG! FIREBLAZE, CHARCOAL, TAKE TO THE SKIES!" the pokemon do their respective things.

All three atacks miss...

"FENNA UNLEASH ERUPTION UNDER GROUND! CHARCOAL, GRAB FENNA AND THEN USE EARTHQUAKE! FIREBLAZE! USE YOUR STEEL WING PROJECTILE TECHNIQUE!"

Fenna smashes into Mew, and then gets on Charcoal's back. Charcoal then smashes into the ground. and Fireblaze's wings glow white and then thousands of steel feathers erupt from them. After that intense attacks, all of Katelin's pokemon except Lugia look ready to drop. i think i'm going to win!

* * *

Well, it looks like the battle took a turn for Jacob's team. Will he succeed? Will he be able to get to the Olivine docks without being defeated? Stay tuned for Chapter 2 of **My Summer in Pallet Town**!

* * *

Red, Gold, Black, Jasmine, and all their pokemon belong to Pokemon Inc.

Jacob, Charla, and their pokemon belong to me

Katelin, and all her pokemon (except Aqua) belong to da_queen_of_games . heres a link to her page: user/da_queen_of_games

Aqua the 'Aquazard' is owned by Xtremegamer (heh, without his permission, but i can have Katelin release Aqua or something if he doesn't like it,)


	2. Chapter 2

_Jacob's POV_

"Fireblaze! Finish it!"

"Not on my watch! Lugia, WATERFALL!"

A huge amount of water surrounds my Pokémon

"Shit…" I curse.

The water crushes my Pokémon. I watch in defeat. I run onto the field and grab Fireblaze, and then return Fenna and Charcoal. Katelin laughs, and then walks off. I heal Charcoal and the others, and we take off. When we get to Olivine City, Jasmine returns to her gym. She got Steelix back a while ago. Lt. Surge says he'll take us to Cerulean City. We board, and Charla and I decide to relax for the 2 day trip

_Katelin's POV_

The Goldenrod Train. All 4 of us board and wait for take-off.

1 day later…

We arrive in Pallet Town. Red runs to his house. Black and Gold will stay with him. Me? I'm going to Professor Oak's lab. He offered a room to me if I take care of his ranch tomorrow.

_Jacob's POV_

We arrive in Cerulean City. Charla and I return to her small house on the Cerulean Cape. You see, she lived alone as a child. Her mother had died, her father was in Pokéjail, and she did not want foster parents. Then when we got there, I heard a noise.

"Ring ring, ring ring! Professor Oak calling!"

I press the button on the video phone.

"Hello?"

"Jacob! I need to ask a favor!"

"What?"

"I need an expert on water types, Fennikin, and Dragonite!"

"So, why are you asking me?"

"Well, you have a Fennikin, Charla has Nite, and I hear you're good friends with Misty,"

"Um, OK. We'll be there in a week,"

"Thanks!"

So we head back to Cerulean City, where we enter the gym. I knock. Misty's voice answers on a speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hey Misty! It's Jacob and Charla,"

"Hey guys! Come in!"

The doors unlock, so we walk in. we see Misty dripping with water, with a towel around her neck. She fixes her single ponytail, and walks over in her blue swim-suit (The one from SoulSilver and HeartGold).

"Hi! Wow, you've changed a lot since I last saw you,"

It's true. Me, I've gotten taller and my clothes are blue instead of red. (For the record, I'm wearing the Unova male design, without the hat. My hair is black and looks like Ash's or Blue's). Charla changed a lot. She now wears loose jeans, and a blue T-shirt. Her hair looks like Misty's in HG & SS, except that it's DARK brown. Like, REALLY dark. You can barely tell it from black. The last time we saw Misty, it was during a big tournament 5 years ago. I beat her with a fire type. Strange huh? But anyway, Charla had also gotten, err, bigger, I guess. We both blame it on Miltank Milk. You see, the higher the level the Miltank, the thicker and richer the milk is. But it's also more fattening. It seemed that whatever brand we tried, we couldn't find one that wasn't from a level 100 Miltank. The lowest we could find was Whitney Farms from Goldenrod City in Johto, and her Miltanks are level 90. We gave up looking after that. But level 90 is still high. Even with all the walking we do, some of the calories in that milk don't go away. Anyway, enough with description, back with the story.

"So what brings you here?"

"Well Misty, Professor Oak wants a water expert so w-," I start

"Say no more! I'm on it! I'll pack my bags! Give me ten minutes,"

She runs off in another direction. She comes back 7 minutes later talking to her sister, Daisy.

"So you'll be OK watching the gym?"

"I'll be fine Misty! You have to go! This is Oak calling you!"

So we head off towards Pallet Town, to help the Professor.

What does the Professor need Jacob for? And how will Katelin watching the ranch go over? To find out, Stay Tuned to **My Summer In Pallet Town!**

re...


	3. Chapter 3

_Jacob's POV_

Viridian Forest. Beautiful. It's so much like WONDERLAND here! What is that clanking noise? Then we see a blonde girl in the trees. Her Pikachu has a bow on its head, and the girl wears a straw hat.

"LOOK OUT!" she suddenly yells.

A huge metal cage drops on us. I look at the insignia on the roof of it.

"Team Rocket!"

Fireblaze faints. Its Rocket's fault she mutated. I grab my Xtranceiver and make an emergency call to Oak.

"Oak help! Team Rocket has captured us! Send help! Please! We need heeeeeeelp!"

_Normal POV_

Oak's video phone rang. "Jacob Jock sending distress call to Samuel Oak! Pick up ASAP! Pick up ASAP!"

Oak picked up the ringer. A black screen that says AUDIO ONLY appears. It was very distorted.

"…help! …. Rocket …. Captured us! …. We need heeeeeeelp!"

_Katelin's POV_

(Note: this is directly after the battle at the beginning of chapter 2. And as for all the profanity, up until the part where Katelin and Red are fighting over his clothes, da_queen_of_games wrote this. She is known for, uh, swearing a lot in my town. So, err, if you think the first part is weird, it's not my writing. I will mark the place I start writing at, so enjoy!)

I get back to camp. I see an angry Red, a laughing Black, and a worried Gold looking for Typhlosion. I walk up to the angry raven-haired teen, setting a flat, red rimmed hat on his head. He mumbles something along the lines of "I hate you". I turn on the worried boy in cargo pants.

"Gold! I believe this is yours!" I semi-yell as I toss Exbo's Pokéball to him.

"Thanks babe!" he says happily

"Don't call me that!" I yell, chucking a book at him

"AHH!" he screams as the book I threw hits him square in the face. I turn to the boy laughing his ass off.

"What are you laughing at?" I ask, raising an eyebrow to the hyper boy. He just point to Red's pants. I burst out laughing. He was wearing _my _pants!

"Shut up, it was a dare!" he yells, fuming

"But why _my _pants?"

"Cause, they look good on him," Gold replies.

"Okaaay. Anyway, Red put your own pants on, Gold and Black, pack up the camp. We only have an hour to get to the train station!" I command

*This time skip is brought to you by AWSOMENESS! Why? Because I say so!*

I put my stuff in one of the guest rooms at Professor Oak's house. I hear a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I say, closing the dresser drawer.

"Hey Katelin," the voice says as the door opens. I turn around to see that same old cocky smirk on his face.

"Blue-Kun*!" (*Kun means cute boy in Japanese) I scream, glomping the poor gym leader.

"It's great to see you again!" my voice muffled by the fact it's in his shoulder.

"yah,yah,yah, just get off me girl!" he says with a smile

I get off the poor boy. Blue gets off the floor.

"Oh yah. And dinner's ready 'babe'," he says with a wink, and then runs down the stairs.

"BLUE! Get you fat ass back here!" I yell running after him

*la time skip to after dinner*

It was 9:00 PM. Oak was in his lab. Blue was slowly drifting off the sleep, me sitting on his legs playing Xbox*. (*I know the world of Pokémon doesn't have Xbox, but screw it, this is an XBOX!) My eyes got heavy and sleep quickly took over.

_3__rd__ person POV_

Katelin slowly fell asleep on Blue's chest. The brunette's head rising and falling with Blue's slow breaths. Blue's arm holds the warmth of Katelin closer to him

_Katelin's POV_

I woke up feeling another person. Looking up, I see a smirking Blue.

"Morning babe," Blue said. His hand was moving below the equator*. (*'below the equator means below Katelin's waist, or in this case, her butt)

"BLUE YOU PERV! I yell at the top of my lungs. I jump off the couch and land on my ass. Oak, Red, Black, Gold, and Daisy run in.

"I heard screaming," Black says, hugging me tightly. My face starts to turn blue.

"Black….can't…breathe!"

"Sorry Kat," he says sheepishly.

"That's OK Black," I say to the hyper boy.

"So why is my grandson a perv, Katelin?" Oak says raising his voice.

*la time skip to noon*

(all right, from here to the end of the chapter this is written by Vaporeon3734!)

"I am not!" Red yells

"Are too!" I yell back

"Am not!"

"You're wearing pink clothes, so obviously, you are!"

Me and Red were fighting whether or not he was girl.

"No fair, you and Gold bleached my clothes!"

True.

"KATELIN! RED! GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Huh? Oak never yells. We run downstairs to find him and Blue in front of a Video-phone. Blue looks worried. He never looks worried!

"Jacob's been… captured," he says

WHAT! That's not possible, his Vulpix would have burned through anything! Unless…

He adds: "By Team Rocket,"

Oh no! The only people with fire-proof steel! Then a girl walks in.

"Yellow?"

"That's right! Amarillo del Bosque Viridian! At your service!" she bows.

She's changed. She still has her hair, but she has no hat, and is wearing jean-shorts and a neon yellow T-Shirt. She has gotten taller.

"Wha-"

"no time to explain! Get Gold and Red!"

"Already here!" Gold and Red are leaning on a counter behind me.

"What about Black?"

"would be best without him," Yellow replies

(OK, before I go on, you may not want to sit down, because this gag will have you ROLLING on the floor laughing!)

I yell: "BLACK! BRAV IS FLYING AWAY TOWARD CINNABAR ISLAND!"

"WHAT!?" I hear a crashing noise, and he falls from a second story window, smashes face-first into the ground, and runs off towards Cinnabar.

Gold rolls his eyes. "That idiot doesn't know Brav is in its Pokéball, on his belt!"

*La time skip to Viridian Forest*

We walk along the path. A rustling is heard in the bushes.

"How long to Viridian City?" Gold asks, somewhat nervously

"'bout a day, we'll have to camp out tonight," Yellow replies.

Then a red-head suddenly jumps out

"Pokéball, GO!" she yells,

A Pokéball hits Red in the face.`

"OW! What the fu-?"

"RED!?" the girl starts ROTFLOL.

"Wait, Green?"

"Yeah! Why are you wearing pink? I thought you were Mew!"

The my Mew flies in.

"Uh, Mew return!"

"Wait, was that Mew?"

I nod

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I SPENT _7 YEARS _LOOKING FOR IT!"

*La Time Skip to night*

I slam the Hammer down.

"OK, it's ready!"

This 8 person tent is awesome! It will fit the six of us! (Note: No Dip, Katelin)

Red picks up the plates and we go to sleep. Tomorrow, we get to Viridian City and bust them out!

* * *

What will happen to Katelin? Will Jacob be saved? Stay tuned to find out, in the next **My Summer IN Pallet Town!**

Also: The first chapter narrated by a Pokémon!


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

All right. Before I start, I want to say that the format of my stories may change. Before I have been typing them in the "Copy 'n' Paste" box, but I now have both Openoffice and Microsoft Word. So ignore format changes that you see.

_Jacob's POV_

Hell. That's the only way to describe it. Just Hell. Giovanni is ruthless, and if we don't do what he says, his Persian uses Fury Swipes. The walls are fire-proof and when my Pokemon try to use phsycic they get tased. Nothing works. I hope Oak got my distress call. A guard (eh, more like a grunt with a grey costume and a taser). Walks up. The cell opens. "SRPTG-01 and SRPTG-02 are requested for battle."

"What?"  
He sighs. "The Vulpix and the Vaporeon,"

Oh, he means Fireplaze and Misty's Vaporeon. They experimented with it, making it able to transform between Eevee and it's 8 Eeveelutions (You guys heard? Sylveon is part of the 18th type, FAIRY TYPE! it includes Sylveon, Igglybuff, Jigglypuff, Wigglytuff, and Gardevoir to name a few,). (NOTE: This power is absolutely NOT Mary-Sue, as Red's Eve could do that in the manga,). I get up to follow the Pokemon, but the guard stops me. "Nope, Pokemon only." Ouch. I tell Fireblaze to be careful. Once they leave, I call out Charcoal.

"USE TAKEDOWN!"

She smashes into the wall. Hey, it moved! Then she falls asleep. Stupid collars. They knock out a Pokemon if it does pracitaclly anything. Like yestersay, Charla's Dragonite was eating, and it just became Paralyzed randomly.

HERE IT IS FOLKS, THE NEWEST POV!

_Fireblaze's POV_

Hmmm. Battle huh? I needed a warmup. They remove my collar and I walk through the doors to the battlefield. I see a small Pichu on the other side. I use Transform to remove my wings. Don't need em'. (NOTE: I get that Fireblaze is a Mary-Sue. Something will happen to fix this in Chapter 6,)

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

Sorry it's been so long guys! it's been a long summer...

* * *

All right! I'm so excited about this chapter, I'm releasing it two days early!

* * *

Continued from Part 1...

_Fireblaze's POV_

I'll finish this quick. I decide to use my special move, Iron Spin. I begin charging a Iron Tail, then slam my first tail over my head into the ground, then the next. Once I'm moving, I spew a large Flamethrower, which gives me the appearance of a Flame Wheel move with steel spikes. I strike the Pichu, then hop back, realizing I've created a rut in the ground. The Pichu begins running, with electricity crackiling around it.

_That's a Volt Tackle!_ It misses however, and faints from recoil. I turn to leave, but the door is shut. a scientist announces over the PA: "kill it, and you may go."

"(I'm not killing anything you son-of-a-bitch!)"

I decide to pick up the Pichu, and open the door using Physic I enter my cell with the Pichu on my back. Jacob seems surprised. He wants to keep it.

"it has no trainer," stated his Pokedex.

"All right!" He fumbles with his Pokeballs, taking a Luxury Ball out. He taps the Pichu's head, and it sucks it in. it clicks. but instead of Pichu, going to Proffessor Oak's, Gardeva's dissapears instead.

"she wanted to be sent back anyway," he says.

I wonder how to get out. then i think of someone. Using Telekinesis, I transmit a message into everyone (Besides Team Rocket,) in the nearby area's head. "Guys, if you can hear me, help us! We're in cell SP(Special Protection)6-27!"

* * *

Well, while Fireblaze sends out for help, Jacob has caught a Pichu! I'm deciding on a nickname. I'll let you guys pick:

A.) Sparky

B.)Shocky

C.)Thundercrack

Review your choice!

And stay tuned for Chapter 5 in **My Summer In Pallet****Town!**


	6. Chapters 5 & 6

K, Combining Chapter 5 & 6 because 5 is short...

* * *

Katelin's POV

"Guys, if you're out there, we're in SP6-27!"

Wha? "Let's hurry!"

We reach their cell wall. I call out Mew.

"Hyper Beam,"

BOOOOOOOOOM!

The three walk out, along with a dazed Pichu. Jacob waits for it. "Come on Thundercrack! Let's get out of her!

*La Time Skip*

Walking back to Pallet Town, Yellow suddenly stops. "My hat!"

She picks up a straw hat and puts it on.

*Another Time Skip*

The big sign. Can't miss it.

PROFESSOR OAK'S LAB

* * *

OK, from here on to the end, it is actually chapter 6

* * *

Jacob's POV

3 DAYS LATER...

"Jacob?"

It's Oak. "Yeah?"

"I found a cure for Fireblaze,"

"WHAT?"

"Come to my lab,"

I walk downstairs to find Fireblaze strapped to a table, with a boy and a Blastiose next to it. He is wearing black jeans, and a black hoodie that says "INDIGO LEAGUE" in bright blue letters. He is also wearing an orange tinted pair of Pokeleys*.

"Zach?"

"Hey brother!"

That's my bro. He's a sketcher, but it horribly reckless when it comes to battle. Then Oak takes out a needle. Before i can say something, he stabs Fireblaze with it. She screams. Oak's computer beeps. it says this:

TYPE: FIRE, FLYING,WATER,PSHYCIC

MOVES: PSHYCIC, IRON TAIL, FLY, FLAMETHROWER

Then it says this:

TYPE: FIRE

MOVES: IRON TAIL, ENERGY BALL, FLAMETHROWER, DIG

_Thank Arceus she still knows Iron Wheel!_

Blue suddenly runs in as I'm reccalling Fireblaze.

"Guys, we've been invited to be special guests at the Hoenn League! We dont even need the badges!"

"Neat!"

"Let's bring everyone!"

"Black?"

"Hell no!"

"HA!"

*La Time Skip*

Dewford City. Nice. We get off the ship, and run into a boy on the docks. He looks like Brendan, but his hair is brown, instead of white (dont say its racism, because it's not).

"The name's Ben," he straightens his headband, "Ben Rider. Let's battle. Go Flamer!"

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. Chapter 7

CONTINUED FROM CHAPTERS 5&6

* * *

"Go Flamer!"

"Thundercrack, battle time!"

The pokemon appear, getting into battle stances.

"That puny thing!? Flamer, Close Combat!"

Thundercrack was battered by the punches, barely surviving the attack.

"It's resilient I'll give it that!"

"Thundercrack, drop your stone. It's time,"

The Pichu nodded and used Fling. a black stone smashed into Flamer's head.

"An Everstone? what is-?"

Thundercrack had begun to glow, turning into a bright white. It doubled in size, it's tail extending and it fur getting darker. It stopped glowing, and was a fully evolved Pikachu.

"All right! Use Turbo Volt!"

"Turbo Volt?"

Thundercrack began running, a white trail coming from behind. It's cheeks sparked, and the electricity turned into a massive Volt Tackle. It flew into the Blaziken, the explosion KOing it.

"Grrrr, Flamer Return!" the Blaziken turned back into red energy. "Go FLYGON!"

The large green dragonfly appeared on the field, getting into a battle stance. its eyes had red covers over them. I scan it with Pokedex. it says this:

**FLYGON, THE MYSTICAL POKEMON**

**EVOLUTION:  
TRAPINCH- VIRBRAVA- FLYGON**

**TYPE: DRAGON,FLYING**

**FLYGON CAN FLY**

I smacked my forehead. "It's called FLYgon..."

"FLYGON, IRON TAIL!"

The dragonfly's tail turned silver, then smashed Thundercrack's face in.

"Damn it,"

"CHARCOAL COME ON OUT!"

The Charizard appeared, and snorted flames from it's nose, as Flygon didn't look that intimidating.

"A fire and dragon huh? No problem! USE DRAGON PULSE!"

_obviously, he lacks a bit of insight and isn't very observing._

The blue ball formed in Flygon's mouth, then flew across the field and hit Charcoal in the face. it didn't seem to have an affect however.

"It didn't work!?"

"It's not a dragon type..."

"WHAT?"

"heh heh..."

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 8


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: Hello my dears Kat here! Or as many of you know me as da_queen_of_games! Anyways, Aurora is a new OC who is going to play a small role in this kickass story:) Well enjoy!)

_Aurora's POV_

"Kira[1]!" I yelled out to my Misdreavus. I huff 'Why does she always fly away from me when I try to put her into her Pokéball' I thought to myself as I felt a tug on my dark purple hair. "huh?" I look down to see Kira[1] there grinning. "You little butt!" I yell jokingly at her. I stand up to see a group of people in the distance. I duck down and grab Kira in my arms and start to shake[2]. I start running from the battle raging below at the docks, but I run straight into another group of people.

"AAAHHHH!"

The group looks at me strange, then a huge cage crashes down on us.

[1]= Kira means killer or kill in Japanese (something like that)

[2]= Aurora is scared of people so that is why she ducked

_Katelin's POV_

"well looks like we're walking until we get to Slateport,"

"I never thought a Dustox had so many status attacks Blue..."

"Me neither Kat,"

A small pokemon appears. Red takes out his Pokedex

**MISDREAVUS**

**NO OTHER INFO AVAILABLE**

"Damn Proffessor Elm and his lack of info in the pokedex!"

Then a girl, about my age in a black hoodie and a pair of faded skinny jeans and red converse. She has purple hair. When she sees us she screams. Then a large cage drops on us. The emblem on the inside doesn't make things better.

"Fuck..."

_Jacob's POV_

"Charcoal,show it your Dragon Claw,"

Charcoal's claws glow purple at is slashed its opponent. The Flygon went down quick after that.

"Grrrr, MILOTIC LETS GO!"

A huge snake pokemon, somewhat resembling a mermaid.

"USE HYDRO PUMP!"  
A huge column decended upon Charcoal. Being low on power after Flygon's attacks, it fainted.

"Damn it! GLADE GO!"  
"Bite Milotic,"  
The pokemon bit Glade, knocking it out.

"Shoot, go Gardeva!"

"Bite again!"

"Darn, GO FIREBLAZE!"

"Hydro Pump,"

"Dodge and use Iron Wheel!"

"Iron what?"

Fireblaze jumped into the air, and her tails turned silver. She began spinning, spewing a Flamethrower in the process. she landed, then sped towards Milotic as fast as a Golem's Rollout. It smashed into the snake, who justr barealy survived the attack.

"one more! ENERGY BALL!"

A glowing green ball struck Milotic, KOing it.

"I lost..."

"Fireblaze return!"

"Where are you goin' anyway?"

"The league,"

"You got all the badges?"

"No, I'm a special guest,"

"You're a champion?"

"Yep, Johto Champ!"

"Can i come with you?"  
"sure, after my pokemon are healed..."

*LA TIME SKIP*

"Let's get to the League!"

"I wanna go to Lilycove!"  
Oh boy. "Why Charla?"

"they have an awesome dept. store!"

of course...

"fine... Charcoal come out..."  
"Go Nite!"  
"Let's go Flygon!"  
Suddenly a Roar attack split the air. The pokemon retreated, and a pokemon, presumably a Fearow, dropped a cage. It crashed down, and i look up.

"Not again,"

As the cage was slowly lifted into a waiting helicopter, i let out Eve. It cowers in my arms, though i feel comforted to have some protection. I stroke her, reassuring our safety. Eve snuggled in, getting comfortable. Then it began to glow. Right when we enter the Dark helicopter, she evolved. Doubling in height, she stopped glowing again. What emerged started glowing, and i recognized the technique as Flash. I look at Eve, who is now what i regognize as an Umbreon. However, it looks differnet. it's eyes are yellow instead of red. and the yellow rings normally present are blue. I had always thought Silver was normal for an Eevee, but i suppose i was just proven wrong. then i hear something, or someone.

"Is that a Flash attack?"  
"KATELIN!?"

"Jacob!?"

"A young girl i didn't recognize started wimpering. "What's happening?" Her Misdreavus asked the same thing.

"Who is she?"

"Oh, Jacob this is Aurora,"

"Hi. and the answer to your question is simple. We have been kidnapped by a criminal organization for unknown reasons, and are now being taken to some kind of facility presumably in Hoenn. And that organization happens to be..." I say while pointing at the roof.

Everyone but Aurora regognized the symbol, which was a large red R. "TEAM ROCKET!"

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Interesting turn of events huh? first Aurora appears, then the gang gets kidnapped. Next chapter will be all about the Rocketeers and their experiments. And although i wont give it out, i will tell you guys a hint: Status problems.

Until then, stay tuned to **Pokemon Adventures: Chapter 1 My Summer In Pallet Town!**

* * *

_AD BY__ AUTHOR_

Are you ready to jump into a story about the adventure never written before? Then Be ready for the Sequel to the story you're reading:

**Pokemon Adventures: Chapter 2 Journey's through Kalos!**

**AIRING OCTOBER 15, 2013**

* * *

Aurora and her Misdravus are owned by Da_queen_of_games, who has decided to reveal her nickname, Kat.

Ben Rider and his pokemon (Well, his first three,) are owned by Gara316, as i forgot to mention that last chapter


	9. Chapter 9

_Jacob's POV_

The helicopter. As Eve's flash gave out,the soft bluish glow fading, A burst of light appears breifly as we are lowered into a bulding. The bottom of the cage opens, realesing us in a cell. Looking through the bars, we see 5 trainers in glass tubes. All 5 are banging on the glass attempting to get out.

"Congrats, you have been chosen for an expermient by the likes of Team Rocket!" 3 people walk out, revealing the source of the voice as Giovanni. Two grunts in white uniforms and a Meowth follow him (No Ash here, so there is no Pikachu to catch). They suddenly begin chanting:

"To prepare the world for devistation!"  
"To destroy all poeples in our nation"

"To Denounce the good of truth and love"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie!"  
"James!"

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Flying through the air!"

"making our destination clear!"

"Meowth, thats right!"

"Wow... that was sonething..."

"You can say that again Jacob," Charla replied

Eve hops off my life, and walk toward the toilet in the cell. The Rocket duo wince when they hear Eve puking.

"We're not that bad.."

"The Meowth is cool, but you guys are just lame,"

"Beaten by a pokemon again..." James said, downcast

"ENOUGH! Let the experiment begin!" Giovanni yelled. He took out a remote with green, yellow, blue, red, and purple buttons on it.

"We now welcome our...erm...volunteer subjuects!" He points to the trainers banging on the glass.

_Volunteer my foot! They're hostages!_

"Here are the volunteers!" Giovanni said, in a gameshow host-like voice, "First in Tube 1, we have Dakota!" a trainer in blue jeans and a white shirt with a poke ball on it and a brown jacket was banging on the glass. "next we have Emily Zetono in Tube 2!" a trainer completely in pink, was inside. "In Tube 3, we have a girl close to you,Lyra, otherwise know as-"  
"CRYSTAL!" Gold suddenly screeched

"That's right!" Gold faints, landing on top of Eve, who had just finished vomiting

"In Tube 4, we have John Rogue" a boy in cargo pants and a coat was there. "And finally in tube 5, we have a trainer known as-"

"BLACK!" Everyone except Aurora and Gold yelled.

"YES! Let's begin!"

He presses the green button, realising some powder in tube 1. The boy named Dakota fell asleep.

"Sleep powder.." Giovanni mumbled to himself

he presses the yellow button, which realises a yellow powder in tube 2. the girl inside suddenly freezed, and fell to the floor.

"Stun Spore..."

he presses the blue button, and an Ice Beam comes out of the top of the cage. Crystal is soon completely frozen.

"Ice Beam..."

he presses the red button, and a Will-O-Wisp lands right on John's ass. he screams and runs around, sending off the sprinklers, putting out the fire and soaking everyone except Eve, who was still stuck under Gold. She uses Psychic to lift him, and throws him into a corner. She walked into the opposite corner, which was very dark. Giovanni presses the purple button, which releases a purple powder onto Black. The bridge of his nose suddenly turned dark purple, and he keeled over cluthing his stomach. A scientist walks up to Giovanni.

"Sir, subject 5 will die within an hour, should i get an antidote?"

"No, i want to see him die"

"yes sir," The scientist salutes him and leaves.

"Here that? Black is gonna die and u cant change it because your pokeballs wont work!"

"Think again! Eve Psychic!"

Two blue orbs flashed in the dark corner, and the bars bent in half. Giovanni, realizing danger, realesed his Rhydon and use Dig tto escape. The Rocket Trio hid. Eve used Slash to break the tubes.

*LA TIME SKIP*

"Well now that he's OK, what do we do about Black?"

"I got this" Katelin said, winking, "YO BLACK! BRAV IS FLYING AWAY TOWARDS RUSTBORO!"

"OH NO! NOT AGAIN!" he began running, once again failing to realize Brav was in its pokeball

_Idiot..._

-MEANWHILE IN TEAM ROCKET'S HOENN BASE...-

"I've got it!"

"what now Jessie?" Meowth groaned

"Let's chase that twerp and steal his Umbreon and give it to the boss!"

"That's a great idea! Not only is is it Shiny, but the boss will love to punish the pokemon that ruined his plan! He'll reward us greatly!" James agreed

"Let's do it!" Meowth chimed in

"YEAH!" they all chanted

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Oh boy. The Three Poke-Stooges are after Eve. And Black probably fell of the Slapteport docks running to Rustoboro...

Anyway, next chap will be part 1 of 2 for the league in Evergrande City.

So stay tuned for the next chapter of **Pokemon Adventures: Chapter 1 My Summer In Pallet Town!**

* * *

Emily and John are owned by Vaporeon3734

Dakota is owned by Dakotapokemonfan. Check out Dakota's journey at this link: s/9326485/1/Dakotas-quest


End file.
